Ness
Ness (ネス, Nesu) is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is the only character representation of the EarthBound (Mother) universe. Ness has a special power, known as PSI, that he uses in battle. Character description ]]Ness appears in the game EarthBound as the central protagnist. He is twelve years old and is born in the suburbs of Onett, Ness initially seems to be a typical kid. He is very skilled at playing baseball, and uses baseball bats as his primary weapon. He has a younger sister, Tracy, a stay-at-home mother, a hard working father, and a dog, King. In his mother's words, Ness is a 'courageous, strong boy', and has a very good relationship with his entire family. However, Ness posesses traits that are far outside the realm of average. He is apparently instinctively telepathic, and can communicate with animals, some plants, and non-humans with ease. He also displayed minor telekinetic powers (possibly a weaker version of PSI Rockin') as early as infancy, letting him move his baby bottle by gesturing at it, as noted by his parents. These traits are firmly in place before the events of Earthbound. During his journey, Ness develops even more dramatic PSI abilities, including PSI Rockin, a powerful kinetic attack exclusive to him. At the beginning of EarthBound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness remains calm and goes out to inspect the crash. After meeting up with Liar X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Vested with this knowledge, Ness accompanies Pokey and Picky back to their home, but is assaulted by a Starman Jr.. The alien confirms the prophecy before attacking the group. It is defeated through Buzz-buzz's massive PSI powers and Ness' physical attacks. Upon arriving at Pokey's house, Buzz-buzz is unceremoniously killed (for his alleged resemblance to a dung-beetle). Before expiring, Buzz-buzz passes on the Sound stone to Ness, and starts him on his quest to save the world to eventually face Giygas and defeat him once and for all. In ''Super Smash Flash 2 Ness is a starter newcomer in Super Smash Flash 2. His moveset is based on his attacks in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is playable in demo v0.7. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack: Left jab. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Cross. 3% *Stanbard Attack 3: Front kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Ness crouches and very quickly kicks out in front of him. 2% *Downward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo behind himself to throw a "sleeper" before pulling the yo-yo across to his front to attack. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 1% or 2% each hit. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 11% *Forward Smash: Ness swings his bat. There is a 1/5 chance it will become an extremely powerful attack and say "SMAAAASH!!". When sweet-spotted, it does 17% whether charged or uncharged. When sour-spotted, it does 12% whether charged or uncharged. If it is a "SMAAAASH!!" hit, it does 17% if sour-spotted, and 20% sweet-spotted. *Upward Tilt: Raises his hands, which grow large, up into the air. Of high priority, outprioritizing most attacks. 7% *Upward Smash: Ness sends his yo-yo forward and performs "around-the-world" over himself, with the yo-yo ending behind him before he pulls it back. 12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. Opponents can get hurt by the yo-yo while it is being charged, doing 2% each hit. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with his arm outstreched. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins diagonally in the air with arms outstretched. 14% *Forward Aerial: Ness sticks out his palms sending a stream of Psionic sparks in front of him. Each spark does 3%, with the last spark having decent knockback. *Backward Aerial: Kicks out backwards with both feet. 15% sweet-spotted, 5% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Headbutts up into the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air with extreme force. This move powerfully meteor smashes opponents with high base knockback. However, it has low knockback scaling, unable to KO grounded opponents at high percentages. 14% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Headbutt. 4% first hit, 3% every following hit. *Forward Throw: Uses PSI powers to throw the opponent forwards. 9% *Backward Throw: Same as forward throw, but backwards and do more damage. 11% *Upward Throw: Sames as forward and backward throw, but goes upwards. 10% *Downward Throw: Drops foe, then continuously points down at them, causing flames to damage them. 14% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up, then swings his foot in front of him. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in using PK Teleport, then shakes off the soot he gathered upon impact. *Taunts: **Ness nods and says "OK". **Fires a series of sparkles in front of him. The pattern in which he fires the sparkles may be a reference to PK Rockin. **Points his baseball bat forward. *Revival platform: Holds on to Bubble Monkey's tail; it is not an actual platform. *Fanfare: Victory fanfare from EarthBound. *Win: Jumps around twice, then nods his head two times. *Lose: Simply claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Nesspic4.png|Ichigo using Down Smash and Ness using Upward tilt in Jungle Hijinx. Nesspic3.png|Ness using the Down Taunt and Kirby start Inhale in Dream Land. Nesspic2.png|Ness using his neutral aerial and Goku using his forward aerial in Final Destination. Nesspic1.png|Ness in Saturn Valley. Nesss.gif|Ness' early design in Super Smash Flash 2. External links *Ness' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Ness' Animation Archive. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:EarthBound universe